


Thirst Thursday/Sin Sunday/Fluffy Friday posts

by xgoingdownx



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: I'm gonna put all of my "Thirst Thursday/Sin Sunday/Fluffy Friday" requests and posts here, they're also on my tumblr, which is the same username as this one. Not all of them are explicit, but I'd rather tag it as such because some are.





	1. Chapter 1

As stated in the summary, all of my short little requests from Sin Sundays, Thirst Thursdays, and Fluffy Fridays are going into this work - they're a bit of a mess, so I apologize!


	2. Backstage Blowjobs with Brian and Roger

Sin Sunday, huh? Wanna give me your thoughts on Brian and Roger getting quickies backstage during a break? (Bonus points if Roger simultaneously smokes a cigarette and gets sucked off 😏)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
there isnt much time in between songs/sets for much of anything besides blowjobs  
it was your idea, of course- they’d look so damn hot up there

*brian*  
you’d probably have less time to work with for brian, he tends to stay on stage more often  
you’d take your chances pulling him into a dark hallway just off stage  
“what’re you doing?”  
“just wanted to give you something to finish the show on”  
he got the memo when you got on your knees, immediately getting hard  
you’d have just enough time to take his cock out and swirl your tongue around his tip, one hand massaging his balls through his pants  
it only takes a few more motions of you bobbing up and down before he fisted your hair and he spilled into your throat  
you could hear his cue so you helped get him back together before winking and saying “there’s more where that came from when the show’s over”

*roger*  
he’s got a good few minutes to sit off stage while brian and freddie stay up there doing their thing  
“you looked so good out there”  
“oh yeah?”  
“yeah, come here”  
you’d get him into a bathroom and lock the door  
he knew where you were going with this and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter out of his back pocket beore you could pull his pants down his legs  
he lit up while you were busy licking your way up his shaft, tongue flattening against the tip  
he’d have one hand on your head, pushing you as far as you could go before gagging  
in between drags of his cigarette he’s cursing “shit .. fuck .. damnit that feels good”  
as he came you’d swallow as much as you could, cleaning up whatever spilled out of your mouth  
“we’ll have to finish what you started later, babe,” he’d say, giving you a quick kiss before getting back on stage


	3. Bearded Brian ;)

Making out with Bearded!Bri and his stubble tickling your lips and thighs as he kisses and eats you out  
~~~~~~~~~~  
ok so while bearded bri is super hot, that shit tickles  
it’s like softened sandpaper against your skin, a little rough, but not too scratchy  
he’d playfully rub his cheek against yours, sending you into a fit of giggles  
“stop it!”   
“nope”  
he’d repeat the process only against your thighs  
you’d end up squeezing your legs around his head because it felt so good   
he’d use it to his advantage against your pussy– the hairs on his upper lip hitting your clit when he ate you out


	4. Angry Roger sex

Angry!Roger coming home after a long day in the studio and wanting to fuck away all his frustrations 👀  
~~~~~~~  
oh godd that’s so fuckin hot, shit.  
i mean he clearly has some aggression issues, that much is obvious  
so i see him being super demanding, definite dom vibes  
lots of hair pulling and biting (but nothing too painful)  
spanking? honestly anything that’ll get the frustration out of his system  
loud as hell - if you had neighbors close they’d know what was up, he’d make sure of it  
fucking you on any surface available first, up against a wall? on the table? the fucking floor? doesn’t matter  
back to being his sweet self after he’s finished because we love good aftercare


	5. Virgin Brian

I see your Sin Sunday and I raise you: Brian taking your virginity 😏  
~~~~~~~~~~  
i see your brian taking your virginity and raise you both of you being virgins  
that boy is so damn soft and sweet he’d be awkward as fuck at first  
he’s also a mess of limbs (hello those *legs*)  
lots of apologizing and fumbling, but it’s cute  
he may not know what he’s doing but guitarist fingers? doesn’t matter what he does, it’s hot  
he doesnt have that signature mane yet but still - curls stuck to his forehead with sweat  
being sweet as hell and asking if things are ok every two minutes  
“yes, bri, it’s fine,”   
“sorry”  
making sure you orgasm too - because that’s what nice guys do, duh.


	6. Brian's Fingers

Sin Sunday: Evening on the tour bus and everyone is asleep except for you and Brian since both of you hate sleeping on the bus. Next to you, Brian fidgets and bemoans the fact that he can’t be playing his guitar, since that’s usually what he does when he can’t sleep. You grab the blanket from under the seat, spread it out across both your laps, and guide his hand under the blanket and between your legs. “Perhaps there’s something else you could do to occupy your fingers.” you say with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
just imagine that at least ONE person on that bus is a light sleeper so you’ve gotta keep really quiet and it starts out innocent enough (yknow, like you said, keeping those hands busy..) but then you’re just full on sitting on his lap riding him while trying to keep the blanket over the two of you. both of you having to bite back moans -maybe even literally, you’re biting his shoulder and he’s got his mouth on your neck- but luckily no one wakes up and Brian decides this is an activity he’d much prefer over fiddling with his guitar


	7. More rough sex with Roger

Got a hot take on angsty/rough sex with Roger?  
~~~~~~~~~  
oof. this man gets worked up easily, like, very easily so I can see this being a kind of regular thing. 

something sets him off- anything- and he comes home to find you let’s say, in the kitchen, doing the most mundane thing like washing dishes

you hear him come in and call out to him so he knows where to find you. he storms over and comes up behind you, gripping your hips harshly while ranting about his day in between rough kisses and bites along your neck. 

i feel like he wouldn’t bother with trying to take you out of the situation you were in, either. he’d just flip you around and set you up on the sink, no sense wasting time moving rooms

he’d be the kind to leave bruises but apologize for them later, almost as if he’d forgotten how rough he was being in the moment.

it would probably be similar if you were fighting. things would get heated, and he always thought you were kinda sexy when you got mad, and let’s face it, you thought the same, so fights never lasted long before you’d end up all over each other instead of at each other’s throats

in any case i see him being very sweet afterward, apologetic and cuddly almost. he just needs a release every so often, yknow?


	8. Roger takes care of drunk reader

Reader gets completely sloshed on a night out, roger takes care of her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were definitely feeling dizzy. The floor was starting to look like a good place to have a nap as the night wore on. Roger was nursing a whiskey neat while chatting with Freddie, Brian, and John. He noticed you hanging on him a little more than usual and he set his drink down to steady you against him.

 

“You alright, love?” he chuckled, rubbing the arm that was clinging to him so tightly.

 

“’m fine, jus’ would like a nap,” you slurred into his shoulder. 

 

He looked at the others and let them know he thought it would be a good idea to go home now. They said their goodbyes and he helped you out the door and into the car. Your head hit the window with a thud when he stepped into the driver's seat, and he pulled you over to his side so you could rest your head against his shoulder as he drove. You closed your eyes and nearly drifted off to sleep, but before you could you were already home. 

 

He left you in the car to open the front door and came back, pulling you to the edge of the seat so he could lift you out of the car. He carried you bridal style through the door and into your bedroom. Laying you down gently, he kissed your temple and whispered that he’d be right back. You heard the front door shut and his footsteps get louder until he was at your side again. 

 

“Sweetheart, I need you to sit up, can you do that?” 

 

You groaned but tried your best to stay upright as he slid your heels off your feet and stood you up to unzip your dress. As soon as it hit the floor he laid you back down, taking care to pull off your jewelry as well and set it on the nightstand. You were really starting to doze off now, but Roger kept shaking you awake, telling you to drink some water, take an aspirin, and to let him at least put you under the covers. 

 

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but you woke up early the next morning with your head pounding and Roger snoring softly beside you. He had left more water on the nightstand and another aspirin, so you gladly took it as you cautiously sat up in bed. He stirred next to you, sleepily saying, “‘morning,” as he rolled onto his side. You grunted in response, not quite ready to speak yet. 

 

“You feel okay?” he yawned. 

 

“Mm, definitely hungover. Thanks for taking such good care of me,” you whispered, sliding back down next to him. 

 

He pulled you into his chest and kissed your forehead. “Anytime, princess.”


	9. Sexual tension with Roger - as Brian's sister

Okay but get this: Being Brian’s sister and having a ton of sexual tension with Roger that just builds up more every time you see him at shows or at band rehearsals. You always say you don’t particularly care for him: he’s too wild for you, too rough, always out looking to get either laid or drunk, and with you being even more academic than your brother, that isn’t your speed. At least, you don’t think it’s your speed until Roger finally makes a move on you when you’re both alone together... 😏

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian was really protective of you, as any older brother would be. He wanted what was best for you, which meant staying away from some of his friends. But, once you knew he was in a band there was no stopping you from hanging around. You may not have been much into the party scene, but you had always wondered what it was like to be on the other side. You loved hanging around the guys in Queen, there was only one small problem: Roger

Stereotypical drummer, flying off the handle at any small comment, always having a drink in his hand, a cigarette in his mouth, and a girl on his arm. You hated him. Or at least you wanted to. The feeling seemed mutual at times, though. He’d often rile you up on purpose, tease you and call you a prude or a nerd. Most of the time you’d just scoff and ignore him, turning your attention to the other guys for a little sympathy. You’d see Brian pull Roger aside and give him a stern comment about how he’d better watch himself around you.

Today wasn’t much different than any other time. You had joined them to the recording studio for the afternoon; just you, them, and the few technicians in the booth. A few hours went by and the guys were starting to complain about wanting dinner. Everyone agreed on taking a break, Brian asking if you wanted to come with him to get food, but you declined, saying you weren’t hungry. As the guys started to leave the studio, Roger hung back, claiming he’d catch up in a minute. He came into the technician area where you sat on the couch, reading a magazine.

“No girl today, huh?” you asked, not looking up from the gossip rag.

“What about it? You jealous or something?” he retorted, leaning back on the equipment table and crossing his arms.

You rolled your eyes at him and set the magazine down. “You think you can run your pretty mouth whenever you want, don’t you?”

“So what if I do?” he posed, moving towards you.

“Roger I swear to God,” you started to say something, but you weren’t sure what was going on. He was now hovering over you, getting incredibly close to your now flushed face.

“What? Are you going to finally do something about it?”

You couldn’t look him in the face; you tried looking anywhere but his gorgeous blue eyes. He was staring straight at you, though, his face inching towards yours, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

“You think I don’t notice the way you look at me? I can tell you’re jealous of those girls. You never talk about any guys, I’m starting to think you’re celibate,” his breath was hot, and smelled like nicotine. Something about it made you crazy, though.

Finally, you met his eyes, your heart pounding like mad. He let out a low chuckle as you bit your lip, knowing what he said was true. You were jealous, but you didn’t know why. You couldn’t stand his attitude, but you craved him all the while. You gripped his face and brought his lips to your own, closing your eyes tight, afraid that if you opened them it would all have been a dream.

He reciprocated, though, and deftly wrapped his arms around you to pull you up off the couch. It wasn’t your first kiss, but damn did he make it feel like it was. You almost fell back into the couch because your knees felt so weak. He pulled back, smiling at you, those damned baby blues sparkling as if he’d just won a bet.

“Want to see what else this pretty mouth can do?” he whispered in your ear. You felt your whole body shiver as you rested your hands on his shoulders for support. You nodded, unable to communicate what you wanted from him.

He moved you back to the couch, laying you down on it and straddling your hips. He had his hands at your waist and his mouth on your neck. You held onto him as he continued down to the opening of your button-up, nipping at any exposed skin. You couldn’t help but let a moan escape, especially as one of his hands made its way to the buttons on your shirt and the other was running along your thigh. You were suddenly thankful that you decided to wear a skirt that day- easier access.

“Roger,” you sighed, rubbing your legs together under him.

“Hmm?” he hummed, not looking up from your chest.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” you whined, tugging on the hair at his neck.

He smiled and looked up at you, pushing your skirt up your legs and continuing to unbutton your blouse. You desperately wanted to undress him as well but felt frozen under his touch. After loosening a few buttons he slid his hand into your shirt, groping your breast through your bra. You arched your back into his hand, wishing he’d just get on with it already and actually touch you.

He bit harshly on your chest, making you squeak. Your hand flew to your mouth to silence any further noises, worried you’d get caught if someone heard. He brought his other hand down to your thighs again, now bunching your skirt at your waist. You watched as he brought his face down to your wet panties, placing his mouth over your cunt. You jolted back out of reflex, but he grabbed your hips and pulled you back to him.

He kissed the inside of your thigh and almost growled, “God you’re so fuckin’ wet already.”

You whimpered, your mouth unable to produce the words you so hopelessly wanted to say. His fingers pressed into your hips as he took your underwear in his teeth and pulled them down your legs. The sight of it was almost enough to make you orgasm on the spot.

His face was at your dripping center again, this time giving you a teasing lick. “Beautiful girl with a gorgeous pussy, and it tastes good, too,” he groaned before returning to suck at your swollen bud. Curses fell quietly from your lips and your free hand reached out for his hair, pulling hard. He moved and bit the inside of your thigh. “Watch it,” he scolded through gritted teeth.

You loosened your grip, but only momentarily as he went back to work on you. He had reason to be cocky, you realized because he was definitely good with his mouth. His calloused fingers ran up and down your legs until he brought one cautiously to your entrance. He continued sucking on your clit as he slid one finger inside, then two, gauging your response by the noises you made. Between his rough hands and his talented mouth, you were coming undone quickly.

“Fuck- Roger- I’m gonna-” You couldn’t finish your sentence, but he knew what you meant. You clenched around his fingers, your whole body shaking as he kept going through your orgasm.

He grinned up at you- a shit-eating grin that said he was right about you all along. Ever the gentleman, that you didn’t expect him to be, he wiped his hands on his jeans and helped you put yourself back together.

“You sure you don’t want to get some food?” he grinned, clearly proud of himself.

“After that? I need a stiff drink at the very least.”


	10. Hair Pulling / Brian

OKAY OKAY BRIAN + HAIR PULLING

~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok ok …

i feel like he’s totally into it. why keep all that hair if he wasn’t? ;) it’s asking to be pulled! 

and he’d be into tugging on your hair as well- but not hard, he doesn’t want to hurt you. 

he’d most often be grabbing your hair when you’re going down on him, and vice versa. he wants to see your beautiful face, and for you, it’s just instinct to grab at whatever’s close, but the tugs spur him on, it’s like little bits of encouragement when you can’t find the words to praise him. 

he might pull your hair if he’s got you from behind. small tugs, though, think of it like reigns when you’re riding a horse (lol) but not … with two hands, god that’s weird you get what i mean! in any case, that’s one of the times when he’s most dominant with you, pulling your head back a little to whisper dirty things in your ear as he’s pounding into you from behind.


	11. First time with Roger

IM SORRY IM LATE BUT hc on first time with roger???

~~~~~~~~~~  
you’re not late! i’ll be on for …. hours. though i did just take a nap because i got bored XD

in any case. because i’ve technically already written about this (see: exhibit A) i’m not gonna go all-out.

if you’re both inexperienced, i feel like he would be so adorable: nervous and fumbling even though he tries to act cool up until that point. he’s eager to please but at the same time probably really needy. he definitely won’t last long, which really embarrasses him, but you think his reaction is adorable. 

if you’re the one with experience and he has none: you have to slow him down because you know how things will end if you keep at his pace. (they’ll end in 2 minutes, lol). he’s annoyed, definitely, but trusts you anyways. lots of edging, because if not it’ll end poorly. also, lots of you giving him specific instructions, which he takes careful note of for the future

if you’re the one with no experience, but he’s got it: he’ll throw his rough and eager ways out the window. he’s always checking on you, making sure you’re ok with what he’s doing. he’s slow and gentle- very sweet. lots of kisses all over your body, in fact, i’m inclined to think he’d be practically worshipping it. would definitely make sure you were satisfied because he’d feel like an asshole if he didn’t.


	12. Sexy stuff with Gwilym

I’m a Ben girl but jeez would I let Gwil raw me, I know he’d be so hot and passionate and would love to dirty talk while you cum for him, he’s just so sexy

~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
i’ve been called to expand on this?? i’m definitely a Ben girl myself, so let’s see what i can do..

he’s got some Shakespearean work behind him so that already puts him in the category of ultimate sexy British actor (see Tom Hiddleston - if you like him btw, GO WATCH THE HENRY V SERIES! oof, did that in college and uh.. wow)

he speaks softly, so anything dirty he says is gonna be in a sultry whisper, not a gruff growl. definitely, the type to take it slow, as he seems to take his time in answering questions in interviews

he’s the kind to look you in the eyes when he makes you cum, just personal thought lol


	13. Dirty Talk with Ben

I definitely need some Ben + dirty talks because that voice is just UGHHHHH  
~~~~~~~~~  
oh. my. god. right? him saying ANYTHING has me.. klfjdsljfdlsj (ok also i just saw that in Eastenders he dates a girl named Lauren -my name- so forever i’m gonna be listening to him say my name lmfao)

people like to reference the instagram video of him talking to Frankie telling her she’s a good girl, but i’m not sure he’d go that route in bed. he seems like a cheeky boy, but also a gentleman, so i’m not really sure how he’d be.

i feel like he’d be inclined to compliment you like crazy, maybe saying things like “you’re so beautiful” “damn you’re gorgeous” etc. 

but can you imagine him telling you to “watch it” like he does as Roger in Borhap? oof. 

i can see him calling you princess or kitten if he’s feeling raunchy enough, probably most often opting to call you babe or maybe darling

sorry i’m really horrible with dirty talk because it’s not my preference, but trust i could listen to him do it all day long


	14. Swallowing / Roger

i really NEED roger's cum in my mouth and swallow all of it  
~~~~~~~~~~  
oh my god. and i could totally see him telling you to swallow it, too. like dom!Roger is.. augh. 

definitely the kind to fuck your face, he’d love to watch you gag on his cock with tears in your eyes. he’d barely give you any warning when he came, wanting to see his cum spill from the corners of your mouth as you try to swallow it all

the other option here is him not wanting to cum in your mouth, but you not giving him a choice- you’ve got him pinned down and you aren’t stopping until you make him orgasm down your throat. (not that he minds this, but he’d prefer to cum elsewhere? not sure how to describe what i mean) anyways, you’re giving him the most salacious look as you swallow every bit of his seed.


	15. Mirrors / Roger

omg roger fucking reader in front of a mirror so she’ll see herself falling apart on his cock  
~~~~~~~~~  
oh. my god. he totally would, too. he’d grab your hair/neck/etc- whatever he could and make you watch, too. this is an 80s Roger move, too, btw

obviously this has been talked about happening at a party in the bathroom, or in a public restroom etc. but let’s be real, you can put a mirror anywhere

so let’s get a little creative, shall we? i can see this bitch setting up a mirror in just about any room in the house - or OR yknow how mirror walls were popular in idk the 70s or 80s, i’m not sure, THAT kind of thing, though. they also had like closets with mirrored fronts so this could be in your living room, your bedroom, idk, just about anywhere (ok except the kitchen, that would be weird)

in any case, he’d definitely be like.. growling in your ear, saying things like “look at yourself, so pretty taking my cock”


	16. Roger's fantasies

omg omg omg what do you think Roger’s fantasies are?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i guess i’m just the resident Roger slut now, am i? lmao (i don’t mind, honestly)

it’s no surprise this little shit has no issues with drag - so let’s get the obvious out of the way. he has no qualms about letting you doll him up and maybe wearing a short skirt of yours and letting you dominate him in it

i also see him being into exhibitionism because he gives no fucks about how catches him in the act. he’s a cocky little thing, so he’d take to screwing you anywhere and everywhere he could - it would be like a challenge for him, as if he’d have a checklist of places he would want to do it

another obvious one - dom / sub stuff, he’s a switch, clearly, so either would do for him. he’d equally love both, maybe even changing it up in the middle of things. we all talk about 70s Roger being a sub and 80s Roger being a dom, but i think he could do both in either era. 

i could go on, but uh, i’m gonna stop myself here haha


	17. fluff with Lucy

okay my bisexual ass is FLIPPING today so I need some Lucy stuff. I’m trying not to explode  
~~~~~~~~  
ngl I’ve actually NEVER written anything for a woman despite definitely finding them attractive.. but let’s give this a go, it’ll probably just be a little fluffy though

here’s what my lil brain is cooking up right now: sleepover headcanons

you spend the night drinking wine, watching rom-coms while doing each other’s hair and make up (just for fun, you’re not going anywhere, lol) you end up cuddling and kissing on the couch, tipsy and tired

you probably have matching pajamas, little silk shorts and cami sets

the next morning you go get brunch at some cute little cafe, talking about how you should definitely do that more often


	18. Size Kink / Brian

Since it's thirst Thursday, imagine Brian with a size kink cause basically everyone in this fandom is super short compared to him  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok i can see this. because my hubby’s only about 2 inches shorter than him, and i’m like.. 5′4″ (which is kinda average? but i feel hella short sometimes) - i feel like i could come up with something lol

he’s constantly leaning down to kiss you, which he finds crazy adorable. sometimes he’ll pick you up instead, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders. 

he loves having you on his lap, because you’re so small against his larger frame. he likes it when you ride him because of this as well - he can easily continue to be dominant in the situation because of your size

i wouldn’t say he’s much of a wall fucker, but i can see him putting you up on a countertop or some other surface to screw you on. (washing machine maybe? while it’s running? oof) 

in terms that are less sexual, he loves teasing you - putting his arm on top of your head, holding things over you, and watching you get on your toes to reach for something that’s much too high. (he eventually helps you, though)


	19. Montreal John

Thirst Thursday: Montreal John. That's all I got.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok, so i’m trying to watch it and write this because i’ve not seen it before, but i do know what outfit you’re referring to, as i assume that’s mostly what you mean

he knows he looks good in those (very oddly colored) pants, and the leather jacket? i’m a sucker for a guy in leather…

he exudes a good amount of confidence in this show, i feel like he’d just absolutely wreck you afterwards, you know?

adrenaline going, he’d definitely take you into an empty room after the show and fuck you hard against any surface he could find. 

honestly i haven’t written for Deaky yet and i’m not really sure if i could get much more detailed than this just yet lol… he seems so sweet writing this felt odd jflsjlfdjsjk


	20. screwing Ben in his Roger costume

I want Ben to fuck me while he’s in his Roger’s costume (wig and all)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you all are out to kill me. but i feel this. so much. he looks SO good with that hair

i feel like i’ve read something about this - someone telling him to keep the wig on? but anyways.. 

i’m looking at pictures and i can’t even choose an outfit i’d want him in, he looks so good in all of them omg

anyways, he’d be done with a scene for the day, come back to costume and makeup to get back into his normal clothes, but you pull him aside and steer him to his trailer first. 

he’s confused, saying he really wants to just get out of the wig (it’s itchy) and put on some comfier clothes

“not before you screw me in this outfit” you whisper just as you get to the door

he gives you a smirk- you know, the one he’s had to perfect for this role- and pulls you inside

you’re only looking for a quickie - you want him to keep the ridiculous attire on. you’re glad you wore a dress that day, too

you opt for riding him on the couch, that way you can get a good look at him while you’re fucking him. you have to be careful not to touch his hair - as much as you’d love to grab a handful of it, you’d be dead if it got messed up

you’re much more aggressive than normal, and to be honest he likes it. he’s almost more turned on than you are, making sure you know it by gripping your hips tightly and occasionally spanking you while biting your neck

right after you both orgasm he sighs, saying that he’ll have to see about taking some of the outfits home - or at least a wig


	21. post show smut with 70s Roger

Post show smut with (70’s) roger in bathroom of pub?  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
anyways, it was a good show, great energy from the crowd, which really got Roger going as he fed off the crowd’s cheers since he couldn’t see them very well

you had been watching from the bar, keeping a close eye on the drummer, who you knew you had to meet after the show

you were able to approach him when they got off stage, a few of them headed your way for some post-gig drinks. you caught the blonde’s attention, giving him a not-so-subtle wink as he takes a beer from the bartender. 

he briefly chats you up before leading you off to the pub’s bathroom, which thankfully for you is only one stall and has a lock on the door (lack of one wouldn’t bother him much, though)

he’s not going to waste much time here, he’s got you half naked within a minute of locking the door. and let’s face it, he’s probably just in it for a good shag, right? you want to make sure it’s memorable, though, what other chance are you going to have to screw a guy in a band?

he’s in control for the most part, but you make sure to leave your mark on him, literally, by sucking a sensitive spot under his jaw. he’s definitely into that, and responds by marking you up as well, giving you a bruise at the base of your neck where it meets your shoulder

at this point he’s tired of fooling around, though, and tugs down his pants and underwear just enough for his cock to be freed. he puts his hands under your thighs and slides himself inside you roughly

he might be small in frame but you admit he’s filling you up more than you would have expected. your nails dig into his back (he shed his flashy shirt earlier in the show), leaving red semi-circles scattered on his sweaty skin. he hisses at the contact, but it only makes him fuck you harder. 

you’re almost certain you’ll break the sink off the wall at the rate he’s going. he wasn’t prepared enough to bring a condom, so he pulls out and finishes off on your stomach. you catch him off guard by taking a finger and gathering some of his cum on it and sucking it off. you definitely have his attention after that. 

you clean up, and as you leave the bathroom you find a pen and paper and write your name and number on it, shoving it in his pants pocket before leaving the bar. he calls you the next day, wanting more.


	22. fluffy Joe

joe mazzello fluff cause he’s under rated!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
aw joe.. he seems like such a damn sweetheart. and he’s hilarious, which i love in a guy.

he seems like the kind to fit that trope of baking cookies at 2 am and slow dancing in the kitchen, yknow? i can see that. 

he’s a giggly guy- could you imagine if he’s ticklish? how adorable would that be!

constant compliments, he doesn’t have a bad word to say about you! doesn’t matter if you’ve just woken up with the worst bed head in the world or if you’re dolled up to go to a premiere or awards show with him, he’s always telling you that you look beautiful

he loves showing you off on social media and leaving cute comments on your own instagram photos (you know how he is)

into the really cute kinds of PDA - small things, like little pecks on the cheek, holding your hand, his arm around your waist, etc.


	23. Drunk sex with Roger

(this is multiple posts smooshed together between 1 anon and myself)

Drunk sex with roger would be so hot and steamy like his hands would be all over you and he'd pull your hair and he'd not be done with you for hours he'd want to keep making you moan in any way he could I'm so thirsty for that man  
~~~~~~  
uuuuugh yes!! i could see it being so sloppy but so hot. he’d be so damn eager and leaving kisses all over you. i dont know if i could see drunk roger going multiple rounds, i almost feel like he’d pass out after one, but hey, it woulds till be gooooood

///////  
Drunk sex would be followed by slow hungover sex the morning after and that thought makes me tingle  
~~~~~~  
he’d be so whiny and pathetic~~ wanting you to make him feel better if you catch my drift ;) 

he’d be begging for you to ride him because he’d be too tired but damn if he didn’t still want to fuck you. and he’d make the softest noises because he’d be too hoarse or sleepy to get crazy. 

///////  
He would definitely play on needing you to make him feel better but he'd instantly repay you after another nap and when he can move again he would go down on you and give you the most intense orgasm. You'd literally only leave his bed for food  
~~~~~~  
… god this is such a mood. but yeah i could see this. just being generally lazy and horny all day afterwards. at the end of the day you’d complain about feeling gross and so the two of you end up in the bath together? ugh

///////  
Even in the bath he wouldn't keep his hands off you. He'd be sat behind you with you between his legs and his hands would be everywhere as if he hadn't had enough of the touch of your skin on his fingers. He'd be more gentle now though and want you to feel relaxed in his arms, that is until he can't resist moving his hand lower and hearing you moan for him again like it's his favourite sound  
~~~~~~  
i dont know if it’s me staring at the screen too long or the A+ content you’re bringing anon, but i’m tearing up lol

he’d be kissing your neck and whispering about how much he loved you (and loved hearing you moan for him) in your ear.. (ugh i need this..) 

all of this would lead you to reciprocate after as well because after all of that he’d be more than ready to go again

//////  
Oh wow imagine the filthy sound of skin on skin while he thrusts into you mixed with the sound of water literally splashing everywhere not that he gives a shit if it messes up his white bathroom rug because making you moan would be worth that. Then after you've both finished and he'd help wash your body because he's a gent after all you'd both remain naked around the house completely comfortable together. I swear that man makes me feel things I've never felt  
~~~~~~  
anon… 1 you are so right. 2 this is me now. i’m typing from beyond the grave. uuugh <3


	24. Roger & buttsex

(this was shit, don't expect anything good) - anon requested roger and anal, which i have no experience with

OK! now that we have that detail out of the way…

he’d totally be into this. making sure you wore a buttplug all day while he was out so you’d be ready when he got home. he’d even make sure it was a pretty one, yknow they have those jeweled ones? i feel that. 

i also see some spanking and just general ass worship. (sorry i’m a hoe for spanking) lots of praise for being so good all day and being so ready for him when he got home.. 

and after? lots of kisses and cuddles and good aftercare.


	25. Roger distracting you when stressed

Roger comes home and finds reader REALLY stressed out because of school and decide to distract her ;)  
~~~~~~~~

this man would love to fuck your stress away. he’d be all for pleasing you. he’d want you to lay down and relax while he started off giving you a massage - that he quickly turned dirty as he got his hands on your ass

he’d flip you over onto your back and get you naked, eagerly eating you out. he’d insist on doing all the work, even when it came to him getting off, he’d be so sweet and sensual, climbing on top of you all slow like, giving you sweet neck kisses and whispering in your ear in an effort to melt your stress away


	26. Roger and screwing in public

damn roger would love fucking in public places  
~~~~~~~~  
my friend, my next chapter of Baby It’s You will be right up your alley if you’re into this. we gonna have some exhibition Rog

but yes this man does not give a fuck about his surroundings when he’s horny, he’s just down to fuck. he’d probably make sure you were at least in a bathroom or somewhere where you could hide away, but he wouldn’t be ashamed if people heard you

he’d do his best to get a rise out of you, egging you on by moaning about how he wants everyone to hear how good he’s fucking you

“go on, love, say it, tell everyone who’s making you feel good”

and he’d have the most smug smile on his face when you all would emerge to a crowd of onlookers who most likely heard you..


	27. Roger and his drumsticks

okay but I’ve got a thing for this lately,, ROGER SPANKING YOU WITH HIS DRUMSTICKS! HE BENDS U OVER THE KNEE AND JAJSJJS PLEASE  
~~~~~~~

FUCK YES ANON I AM SO HERE FOR THIS!!

this is definitely an 80s Roger move, too. (because 80s Roger is daddy af)

he’d have red stripes all down your ass before he’d stop, asking if you’d learned your lesson or if he’d have to continue punishing you. he might give you a soft smack with his hand after before pounding you into the mattress (or whatever surface was close)


	28. Roger edging you

I just want roger to edge me until I actually cry begging him to me cum  
~~~~~~~  
i feel this. he’d love every second. watching you squirm and whine each time he’d get you soooo close but then stop. pulling one of these looks (that smiiiiile) ((sorry i had a gif here))  
the tears clinging to your eyelashes would push him over the edge to let you finally cum. (maybe feeling a little bad for making you cry) but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be down to do it again.


	29. Roger and choking

Roger would ADORE choking. Controlling someone’s breath would turn him on so fucking much.  
~~~~~~~~  
(honestly the idea of this does make me panicky but also it’s hooooot as fuck???)

definitely another 80s Roger move, in my opinion. (not that our little twink 70s Roger couldn’t, because he could…)

those calloused hands pinning you down and even just putting a hand on your throat, not even really putting much pressure on it, he’d be so down. 

but you’d beg him to press harder and he’d get a wicked grin on his face and oblige, his thrusts becoming more aggressive as he did it


	30. Roger showing you who you belong to

Just imagine a guy flirting with you at one of Fred’s parties and Rog taking you home and reminding you who you belong to  
~~~~~~~  
y’all are loving dom!Roger tonight, which is a-okay with me

definitely the jealous type, but not one to show it openly in front of others. he’d grab you by the waist at the party and whisper in your ear about how that guy can’t screw you like he can, giving you an inkling of what’s coming later

you’d barely make in the door back home before he’d be hauling you off to the nearest surface, ripping your clothes off, barely bothering to undress himself and grabbing your hips harshly and teasing you with his cock before pushing inside you

he’s not looking for this round to be soft or sensual, he merely wants to show you who owns your pussy - and he’d be sure to tell you that too

round two might be softer, less rushed, and definitely full of him worshipping your body and making you feel as good as possible


	31. Roger and MORE edging

(this is 2 posts, as i misunderstood what they wanted the 1st time)  
I love Roger so much that I’d literally be okay with him teasing me as much as he wants, even if it’s torture to endure  
~~~~~  
gonna guess by teasing you mean like.. flirty teasing, or are we talking about edging again? either way. i can see him being a huge tease! he’s such a cheeky little shit. but he does it all in good fun, i think

//////  
I was kinda talking about edging but flirty teasing is good too. I’m just in love with Roger  
~~~~~~  
ok ok, y’all aren’t always specific lol. 

but yeah, again he’d enjoy edging you (but hate when you did it to him) like i said earlier, he’s a huge tease (in more ways than one, i mean come on)

shit imagine him tying you up and edging you?? and at some point he just leaves the room (not for too long) and you’re left absolutely squirming and crying for him to come back (he loves it)


	32. Roger // virginity

(3 posts merged together because they're all similar)  
I wonder how many virginities Roger has taken...  
~~~~~  
this.. is the ultimate question. i mean the man even said once that he “thinks” he has 5 kids. so uh. i can only imagine

why couldn’t i have been born earlier and had that experience, i mean DAMN.

someone invent time travel and allow me to go back to being 18 and then send me back to the fucking 70s shit.

/////  
Also can you imagine taking Roger’s virginity??? oh dear lord  
~~~~~~  
my friend, i have certainly thought about this. 

i mean just think about telling him what to do, and him wanting to try everything all at once, being so damn eager to be with you

you’d have to slow him down because you knew he’d end up cumming before you were ready for him to - gotta help him build up stamina and all that

i’d love to see his face the first time, though. god

/////  
But imagine Roger taking your virginity...  
~~~~~  
i have also thought of this! (which roger fan hasnt??)

the experience he has is daunting, you’re terrified he’d rather be with someone who knows what they’re doing, but instead he loves it. you’re glad you tell him because he is SO SOFT about it all

i mean he’s been with a lot of ladies, so he’s probably heard a lot of different criticisms so he knows to take his time with you, making sure you’re fully ready - because otherwise you’ll be miserable. at times it feels painstakingly slow, but in the end it’s all worth it, because this master makes you orgasm *at least* twice

super soft cuddles after - another criticism he’s received - with lots of soft words and kisses, because that shit is important after such an ordeal


	33. more angry/frustrated Roger sex

you going to see the boys at the recording studio to find rog super upset. he’s fighting with the boys and he gets super mad so he takes you into a spare room and gets his frustrations out  
~~~~~~  
this seems to be a favorite among fans, as i’ve read this a few times, as well as written it lol

i just imagine this happening as soon as you walk in- and when he spots you he just immediately leaves the booth and drags you away without giving you time to say hi to anyone else

“well hello to you, too”

“don’t- i don’t want to talk right now, get in here”

everyone knows exactly what’s happening as soon as you disappear into a bathroom. (idk what other kind of spare room a studio would have besides a closet lmao) he’d be thankful you’d chosen to wear a short skirt that day, because as soon as he shut the door he’d be pushing it up around your waist

the dark look in his eyes made you weak. he’d bend you over the sink in front of the mirror and start teasing you, giving you time to get read before he pushed inside you, grabbing your hair and making sure you watched as he fucked you into the porcelain

once he’s done he cleans you up, lets you fix your hair and clothes and kisses you sweetly, apologizing for his attitude, but thanking you for showing up at the right time.

it’s happened so many times no one acts as if anything is different once he comes back with you


End file.
